


Everything You're Not

by noveltea



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sees Cameron as more than just a machine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You're Not

John knew that he shouldn't think of Cameron as more than a machine.

She couldn't be more than what she was; if she was, then it contradicted everything he'd come to believe in. She was a robot, a metal endoskeleton covered in synthetic blood and skin. She was a computer that had learnt to walk and speak and dance. She'd learnt how to blend into a crowd, and how to put on makeup.

She was his protector, and his sister. She was his guide.

She was dangerous.

She never looked comfortable sitting down; as though she'd rather be doing anything else but. She ate food only to satisfy the glaring eyes of Derek, and those of the students when they actually attended school.

She watched him; it made him uncomfortable now that he'd seen what she was capable of. What her programming was down below all the changes the future John Connor had made. She'd been built to kill him, and that was something that he could never change. He could only hope to keep her in check, and hope that it didn't happen again.

He doubted her would be so lucky.

But when she lay next to him, looking up at the ceiling and just breathing – simulating breathing, he corrected himself – she could have been human.

Sometimes he wished she was.


End file.
